


Mischief to Death

by ClandestineX



Series: Mischief to Death. [1]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClandestineX/pseuds/ClandestineX
Summary: Alexandra Knight is the personification of Death itself. She was born to Lilith the Mother ofDemon's. she was spared an agonizing Life in Hell when The Goddess of Life took her and had her raised onAsgard by the angel of fire, Uriel. She became great friends with the Royals and even befriended the Prince's.The youngest Loki taught her magic and would come to her when he felt down or out of place. they were soclose until a series of unfortunate events occurred.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s)
Series: Mischief to Death. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877293
Kudos: 2





	Mischief to Death

ASGARD

Lighting crashed and Thunder echoed through the Golden walls of the Asgardian Palace. A Seventeen Year old, Alexandra stirred in her bed as Darkness crept it's way into her mind. Nightmares were a staple in her Life. She was the Goddess of Death after all. Although she did not know that. The girl was simply told she was The Goddess of Elements and nothing more. She was brought to Asgard to live by the Princess & Goddess of Life, Kalliope. Alexandra lived and trained with the Angel of Fire, Uriel. Usually when she had a restless night she would sneak into his bed but alas Uriel was on a trip and she was staying in the Palace. Alexandra shot up in a cold seat and clenched her pale arms tight as she attempted to stop hyperventilating. She stepped out of the large black & gold bed that had two steps to get up and down it and slid on her black lace robe. She opened the large door quietly and slipped into the Mischievous Prince's bedchambers. Loki had grown close to her since Thor was too busy doing things with Odin and honestly Odin never cared to spend much personal time with him. The two were constantly made fun of by other Royals for being different and that drew them closer and closer. Alexandra stepped into his sleek yet gothic room and closed the door then approached his bed. "Loki?" She asked quietly as she got onto the bed.

The tall Demi-God laid there on his black sheets with his wool blanket covering his hips. His chest and torso bare as his hand rested on his stomach and pieces of his hair fell onto his slender and defined cheekbones. Loki opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to see her sitting there. 

"Darling? What are you doing awake at this ungodly hour?" Loki chuckled.

Alexandra sighed and laid down beside him. "A nightmare woke me... I dreamt that I went completely mad and killed all of you..." She revealed.

Loki stared at her wide eyed for a few moments then laughed. "Not completely off!"

Alexandra groaned and smacked him with a pillow. "You can be such an ass! You truly do not take anything seriously!" She huffed.

Loki smiled and shook his head. "With this family you cannot take anything seriously..."

Alexandra smiled and shook her head. "I suppose you are right."

"Aren't I always?" The God smirked which made The Goddess roll her eyes and lay her head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat always seemed to calm her down. The icy temperature of his pale skin calmed the fever she had acquired from sweating in fear. His body felt so good against her's... She trailed her fingers up his abs and chest which drew exhales from The God. Alexandra sighed as she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. 

The next morning was bustling. Everyone was preparing for Thor's coronation a very long awaited day. The Goddess of Life was supposed to take over since she were Odin's eldest daughter but she denied the chance, saying Asgard was not her's and that she would find a Kingdom of her own one day. On the other hand Loki WAS NOT too happy for his Brother. He wasn't trying to seem like a brat but he knew how arrogant and reckless Thor was. He was battle hungry and Loki was afraid he would plunge Asgard into War instantly. But nobody listened. Loki walked into the large dining hall where the rest of his family were. He sat beside Alexandra and looked to Thor.

"And then we ripped apart they're horde! We would have finished much sooner if Loki had used his Magic properly." Thor chuckled as he munched away on bacon. 

Loki rolled his eyes. "I told you once before, Brother the Realm was weakening my magic." 

"Eh. Whatever you say." Thor smiled and drank his fourth Ale of the morning. 

"Loki is an excellent fighter... He would be an even better ruler but I know It Is not his time. I feel he would be Thor's best option for Army commander." Alexandra smiled.

"Indeed. Organizing Battles are what Loki is good at." Odin answered not even bothering to make eye contact with his Son.

Loki scoffed and ate his breakfast. Odin was far more focused on training and grooming Thor. He never bothered to bond with Loki or see any of his amazing Artwork that he promised ages ago to view. At this point Loki stopped bothering to capture Odin's attention. He didn't care what he thought of him anymore. Breakfast was spent discussing preparations and things Thor would do after he was crowned. Loki excused himself early and Alexandra raised a curious eyebrow. She knew he was up to no good... Later in the day Alexandra slipped into her gown V neck dress with bell sleeves and placed her small crown onto her head. She was escorted to the Throne room and stood beside Frigga & Loki. Thor marched in arrogantly as always and the Ceremony seemed to go smooth until Odin sensed danger... Frost-Giants snuck into the weapon's vault and attempted to take the Casket. Thor argued to Odin that Asgard should strike back to which Odin disagreed and Thor stormed out. Alexandra shook her head as she walked out of the weapon's vault with Loki. 

"Sometimes I wonder why Odin ever thought he was ready." Alexandra said as she rubbed her forehead.

"As do I..." Loki said and looked towards the dining hall as he heard crash and yelling. They marched in to see Thor had flipped the table in a fit of rage. The next thing they knew Thor had convinced the Prince & the Princess to march to Jötunheim with Lady Sif & The Warrior's Three to confront Laufey. They ended up having to fight off the giants. 

Alexandra made balls of flames appear in her palms and she threw them at the giants. She froze some in place and burned one before it could attack Sif. A Giant grabbed Volstagg and freeze burned him. Volstagg groaned loudly and looked to us quickly. "Don't let them touch you!" He called out.

Loki looked back and gasped as a Giant grabbed his arm, causing his armor plate to shatter. His arm and hand turned the same blue hue as the Giants. The Giant looked at him questioningly and Loki stabbed him. Loki stared at his arm as the blue hie vanished and he continued helping with the fight. Odin came down and ended the reckless battle, taking everyone home to Asgard. Alexandra was pulled inside the Castle by Loki while the other's took Fandral to get medical assistant. 

Alexandra ran her hands frantically through her black hair and looked to Loki quickly. "Loki! What will happen to Thor?" 

Loki scoffed. "He will be punished. What he did was stupid and reckless. Father will not go easy." 

"What if he banishes him?! I know Thor can be ridiculous but we cannot let this happen!" Alexandra said.

"If Odin deems it fit then there is no stopping him... Thor did this to himself." Loki said and walked off. His demeanor grew cold. 

Alexandra held her head and sighed. So much happened all at once and she had never been more lost. Odin broke the news of Thor's banishment and retired to his chambers. Alexandra went to Loki's room and walked in. She saw him standing by the window, holding his arms. He always said watching Asgard's magnificent Sunset helped him to think. She didn't see his arm change hue but she knew something was wrong. She walked up behind him and touched his shoulder. 

"Loki... I know that something is the matter. Please tell me." Alexandra said affectionally. Loki always came to her when he needed to figure things out. 

Loki flinched slightly when he felt her hand. "I... Do not know If I can. You may not think the same of me." 

"Nonsense! I could never think less of you..." Alexandra said as Loki turned to face her.

"Indeed... Follow me." Loki said simply. He took her hand and snuck her into the Weapon's Vault with him. Alexandra raised an eyebrow as she watched The Raven haired God walk up to the Jötun Casket. Loki took a deep breath and picked it up. His hands started to turn blue. The color crept up his arms until his entire body was that Blue hue and his eyes were Orange. Loki placed the Casket back down on the pedestal and turned around. "I am not Asgardian... I am one of them." He spoke and walked closer to her.

Alexandra went wide eyed. She was in no way afraid she was just in shock and disbelief. She reached up and touched his soft cheek and gasped when she realized how cold he felt. "Oh Loki..." She said simply, tracing his cheekbone.

"You think I am a Monster, Don't you?" Loki asked and grabbed her waist which actually made her jump. 

"No! Of course I don't! I am just... Confused." Alexandra said and moved closer to the distressed Prince. 

"I am not. I was lied too." Loki said.

"Loki... I am sure they wished to tell you at some point! Your Mother loves you very much and would NEVER hurt you on purpose!" Alexandra tried to reassure him.

Loki scoffed. "Indeed. But he would..." He said and walked out after his skin turned normal.

Alexandra sighed and walked out of the Vault. So many thoughts flooded her brain... She wanted answers and she knew Loki would demand them. She worried what was going to happen now that Thor was gone. The All-Father was not in the best of health and needed rest but he could not do so now that Laufey was angered. And so was Loki...

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO, this was not my original beginning. thanks macbook. i hope it's goof & that you all come back for more. have a great day !!


End file.
